What you mean to me
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: Alvin proves to Brittany he is a good faithful boyfriend.


Forehead:_ You'll be mine forever_

Brittany and Alvin had got together a month ago after he saved the girls from the devil, Ian Hawke.

They were both sitting alone in the house watching TV. Brittany fell fast asleep on Alvin's chest with his hands wrapped around her.

He looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead softly.

"I love you Britt. Don't you forget that" He whispered to her softly looking at her gorgeous peaceful face.

_Hand: I adore you_

"Come on Brittany! Please go with me." He begged her gently.

She shook her head. "No Alvin. We'll get in trouble by Dave" She spoke softly to him facing the floor.

He walked slowly towards her with eyes begging her. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Please Brittany. I promise I'll take care of you. And we won't be gone out for long. Just a few minutes. Dave wouldn't even know we left." He told her softly begging her.

"She looked back at him with a soft smile. "Alright" She whispered to him.

He smiled widely at her. "That's my girl".

_Ear: I'm 'excited'_

He was looking for her at lunch. He went by her locker and saw her.

He smiled evilly as he sneaked up on her attempting to scare her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Hey babe"

She squealed in surprise only to find herself face to face with Alvin.

"Alvin you scared me!" She yelled angrily at him.

He laughed. "Yeah. That was part of the plan"

_Cheek: You mean so much to me_

She was upset. He didn't know why so he decided to talk to her.

She was ignoring everyone in the house today. He just wanted to make her smile again.

He finally found her in the girl's bedroom staring outside the window.

"Britt?" He whispered approaching her.

She jumped at my sudden approach but calmed down when she saw it was Alvin.

She frowned and looked back in the window.

"Britt? What's wrong?" He asked her taking a seat next to her.

She only continued staring at the window shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing's wrong." She whispered. But what he can see says otherwise.

"Britt. Something's bothering you. I can tell. What is it?" He demanded her gently to tell him.

She then looked back at him.

"Alvin, am I your only one?" She asked me with upsetting eyes.

I was startled at this. "What?"

"Am I your only one?" She repeated with eyes full of hope.

"Of course Britt. You will always be my only one." I kissed her softly on the cheek. She would always be the one for me. I would never want any other girl besides her.

_Shoulder: I want _you

Alvin found Brittany staring at the window in her room. Her sisters and Alvin's brothers were out with Dave shopping. Alvin and Brittany didn't feel like going.

He found himself aroused by how good she looks. Her beautiful smooth and soft auburn hair had been tied back into her usual ponytail. She was wearing her short light pink night dress which showed her silky tanned legs.

God. She looks so good.

As he just stared at her in a trance he was snapped out of it in a second and sneak up on her.

"Hey Britt." He said softly but had scared her. She jumped and looked at him holding her chest.

"Alvin! Don't _do _that!" She snapped at him.

He only smiled at her and sat down next to her with one arm around her waist.

He kissed her shoulder which she shuddered from.

He leaned in to her ear. "What's wrong Britt?"

She turned to him. Breaking out of her deep thoughts.

"Alvin. Do you like me?" She asked him curiously.

He was startled at that question.

"Britt. Why would you ask me that?" He was shocked he actually heard those words come out of her mouth.

"Just answer it." She told him turning back to the window.

He sighed and looked at her leaning in to kiss her shoulder again.

"Britt. I will always _love _you." He quietly told her.

At that tears sprung in her eyes. Happy and relief tears sprung her eyes. She turned to him smiling brightly.

"I will always love you too Alvin"

_Neck: I want you now_

They were all getting ready for bed. The Chipmunks were in one room and The Chipettes were in the other.

Brittany had finished getting ready and sat on her bed facing away from the door.

Alvin found this a good opportunity to scare her.

He sneaked onto her bed crawling and wrapped his arms around her waist and head resting on her shoulder.

"Alvin, I know it's you." She told him laughing a bit.

He kissed her on the neck and let go of her waist sitting up straight on her bed next to her.

He held her waist again and kissed her on the neck another time.

"How did you now it was me?" He asked her smiling.

She giggled. "Because I know my boyfriend's touch by now I think I would know if it was you" She asked looking at him smiling.

He only smiled back. He kissed her on the neck again "I love you"

Her smile only went bigger. "I love you too"

_Lips: I love _you

They went on their first date one night. They had so much fun.

They went to watch a movie and Alvin did that guy move on Brittany. Where he pretends to yawn and ends up putting his arm around her head. And she rests her head on his shoulders.

Then they went out to eat at a special romantic restraunt. They ordered and while they were waiting he asked Brittany to dance which she of course excepts. The food arrived and they ate then went home in his car.

They arrived on their porch step and before they went in he pulled Brittany back lightly only to find her lips attacked by his. They shared their first french kiss that night.

Their lips kissing eachother aggressively, tongues battling one another's and bodies pressed together making the most perfect first french kiss.

When they pulled away their foreheads were touching and they were breathing heavily.

They looked into one another's eyes and smiled at eachother. "I love you" They said in unision. Making it the most perfect night ever.

_Holding hands: We can learn to love each other_

They have never had a fight in 3 months. Now all of what they built up together in their relationship just came tumbling down. And why is that? Because out of nowhere. A fan girl runs up to him and kisses him on the lips in front of Brittany!

Brittany ran off crying. Alvin was angry and pissed off at the girl and told her off.

He ran after Brittany and found her in the quiet garden where people go to study but outside.

He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder only to have it swatted off by her.

"Go away Alvin!" Brittany looked at him crying her eyes out looking like a ship wreck. This broke Alvin's heart. He hated when she was upset. And he hated it when it was because of him.

"Brittany, please listen to me!" He begged her.

"No! I have nothing to say to you!" She looked away from him.

"Well, I have something to say to you!" He told her.

"Well, I don't wanna heart it!" She looked upset and angry at him.

He grabbed her arms firmly facing her towards him.

"Brittany what you saw was not what you thought happened! I was waiting for you outside your class room when that stupid fan girl slut ran up to me and kissed me in front of you! I never did it on purpose sweetie! I love you too much to do such a thing! Please forgive me!" He explained.

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. So she embraced him with a tight hug and he returned the approach.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Alvin. Please forgive me." She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Of course I forgive you babe. Do you forgive me?" He hoped for a yes.

"Yes." Brittany whispered to him still holding onto him.

"I love you Britt" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Al." She whispered back in his ear.

He kissed her then pulled her up with him.

He held his hand out for her to take and she took it without hesitation.

_Wink: Let's get it on_

They were lying on the bed talking and joking around with each other.

"I'm bored." Brittany moaned while smiling at Alvin.

"Yeah. I know." Alvin agreed with her. Suddenly an idea came flashing in his head.

"Hey Britt. I think I know what we can do." He smiled slyly at her.

She looked at him. "What?"

"This" He simply said as he got on top of her and pinned her arms over her head with one arm and his right arm was ready to attack.

Her eyes went huge. "Alvin. No."

"Brittany. Yes." He told her as he winked at her then began tickling her.

For a moment she was holding in her laughs when she suddenly couldn't take it and burst out laughing causing Alvin to laugh a bit.

He stopped after a while and waited for her to calm down. She tears of laughter in her eyes and he wiped them away with his hand.

"OK Alvin. Let me up now." She smiled at him.

"Alright. Just a moment." He said as he began kissing her passionately and she began kissing him back with just as much passion.

He pulled away from her both breathing heavily. He grinned and winked at her then got off her.

_Holding on tight: I love you too much to let go_

"Alvin. Stop it. People are staring at us." Brittany looked down embarrassed.

"So? Let them." Alvin asked shrugging his shoulders. He had his arms around her waist and their bodies were pressed together and their lips were inches apart.

"Let go of me Alvin." She told him softly still embarrassed and shy about the whole thing.

"No. I want to hold you like this forever. I love you _way _too much to even stay away from you. How can I let go of you?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes at him smiling. "Like this." She pulled herself out of his embrace and turned her back to him getting her books out from her locker.

But only found herself trapped in the arms of Alvin again.

She sighed but didn't say anything. He held her more tightly on her waist and his head rested on her shoulder.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I love you Brittany." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled again. "I love you too Alvin." She turned to face him and kissed him with full force while he did the same but with much more passion.

At that moment they didn't care who was watching. They didn't care about anything that was happening around them because they were trapped in their own little world.

_Looking in the eyes: I'm so in love with you_

It was a Saturday and Brittany had just woke up yawning. She noticed that her sisters and Alvin's brothers were not in the room. They must be downstairs.

Alvin saw her awake and got off his bed to go on the other side of their room up to her.

He sat down on her bed. "Good morning Britt." He said smiling at her.

"Good morning Al." She smiled back at him.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" He said smirked at her.

"Yeah. I did." She nodded at him still smiling.

"Aw, were they about me?" He asked her teasingly.

She giggled. "Of course they were. I love you so much" Half serious half joking.

"I love you so much too." He told her.

They looked into each other's eyes smiling at one another.

_Arm around waist: I'll show off my love for you_

They were meeting each other at the front of the school to go home.

Alvin saw her waiting there with her books in her hand and sneaked up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she squealed and turned around.

He laughed at her reaction. And she glared.

"Alvin! That was not funny!" She snapped at him.

"Yes it was." Still laughing.

"Whatever." She turned her back to him.

"Aw Britt. You know I don't mean it." He wrapped his arms around her again.

She sighed. "I know you don't. And I can never stay mad at you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck smiling at him.

"Yeah. We've been together for almost 2 years. You should be used to the way I am." Smiling at her while his arms are wrapped around her waist.

He kissed her passionately for a minute before letting go of each other. And began walking with his arm still wrapped around her waist.

_Laughing while kissing: I am completely comfortable with you_

They were both in the park sitting under a tree.

Well, Brittany was sitting under the tree. Alvin was more lying his head on Brittany's lap.

They were both talking and laughing together.

"Alvin?" Brittany called to him.

He opened his eyes looking up at her face and smiled. "Yeah, baby?"

"Can you do a trick?" She asked smiling at him.

"Sure. What kind of trick do you want me to do?" He asked her still smiling at that gorgeous face of his girlfriend.

"Sit up and I'll show you." She told him smiling at him.

He got up and looked at her suspiciously.

She grabbed some grapes from the picnic basket and he immediately knew what she was doing.

He went on his hands and feet and was ready to catch them in his mouth.

She threw some at him and he caught them in his hands. She threw three gapes at a different height. One was high, one was medium and the other was low. And he still managed to get them all!

"Wow. I, impressive Alvin" She told him giggling a bit.

"You bet it is" He smiled slyly at her.

He sat down next to her with his arm around her head.

"You know Britt. You really do make me happy." He told her softly but seriously.

She smiled at him. "And you really make me happy too Al."

She leaned in to kiss him and he returned her approach and kissed her for 30 seconds before Brittany started laughing during the kiss.

"What is it Brittany?" He asked her confused to why she was laughing during their kiss.

She smiled at him lovingly. "It's just that you make me feel like myself when I'm with you. I like that." She told him.

He smiled back at her. "You do the same thing to me too babe. I can never worry about how I look when I'm with you. And that makes me happy. I love you Britt" He told her.

"I love you too Al" She leaned in to kiss him again.

This really has been the best two years of their life. And being with Alvin has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. Because he loves me. And I love him. And I have no doubt in mind that our relationship will ever fall apart.

**Aw, do you think Alvin is a good boyfriend or what? Review! :)**


End file.
